


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [19]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Hoya, Cheerleader Sungjong, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Hoya, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hojong-centric, M/M, Making Out, Passionate Makeouts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Room Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Sungjong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:25 PM**

"So hyung,"Sungjong says,smirking seductively at Howon,making the older smirk back."Are you going to give me a good luck charm before the game starts?"

Howon chuckles darkly and before Sungjong can properly comprehend what's happening,Howon has him pined against the shower room wall,with one had one his shoulder and the other slowly sliding under the younger boy's shirt.


End file.
